couragefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Dr. Le Quack vs The Space Chicken - Courage the Cowardly Dog Rap Battles Season 1 premier
I've got a feeling that Courage's Computer never has a problem with constantly crashing while Courage is trying to get important work done. Welp, anyway. Welcome to the very first Courage the Cowardly Rap Battles. If you'd like to see my other series, over on the ERB Wiki, click here. If your here for this series, stay. It's so lonely without you ;-; Anyway, this is a series I've been wanting to do for a while. It was originally gonna be on the ERB Wiki as a second series of mine. But, what better place for a Courage the Cowardly Dog Rap Battle series than the Courage the Cowardly Dog Wiki? The first battle is Dr. Le Quack vs The Space Chicken. They are battling in order to see who Courage's better bird foe is. Enjoy! Paul Schoeffler as Dr. Le Quack John R. Dilworth as The Space Chicken (the chicken never actually spoke but I think Dilworth can give him an appropriate voice) The Battle: COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES!! THE CHICKEN FROM OUTER SPACE!! VERSUS!! DR. LE QUACK!! BEGIN!! Dr. Le Quack: Dr. Le Quack has arrived to stomp this chump in the ground! You have been the first villain but it's clear that I'm the best around! You're trying to step up to me? Well, it's your funeral! I'll rip off your head just like you tried to do to Muriel! You're a failed antagonist and a real sore loser! Between you and me, fool, it's clear that I'm the real bruiser! You were killed by a dog, which proves how much harm that you can do! A worthless space delicacy? It shouldn't be too hard to crush you! Space Chicken: They call you Dr. Le Quack, Terrible Rap Specialist! This lousy freak must be crazy if he thinks he can win this! I won't need my Revenge because I'll take you down in one brawl! And when it comes to villainy, you aren't effective at all! I'm the very first villain and I'm still going strong! In order to beat this punk, my victory shouldn't take too long! I have a wife and a kid! Let's see this maggot reproduce! Like your attempts at getting cash, you literally have no use! Dr. Le Quack: You're making me angry! How about you go back to space? You don't belong in this place because you're just a disgrace! There's no way that you can beat me so just step off, you hack! Remember this: You haven't seen the last of Dr. Le Quack! Space Chicken: I'll end this quack's life and make sure that we've seen the last of you! I'll crush you, leave you for dead, and blow you up like a balloon! Take your annoying voice and leave before you really make me mad! I'm the best villain while all your episodes were really bad! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES!! Poll: Who won the battle? Dr. Le Quack The Space Chicken Check Out My Other Courage Rap Battles! Category:Blog posts